godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Goji3015films/Things I want in Godzilla 2 (2019) and Godzilla Resurgence (2016)
I really can't wait for all the Kaiju movies that are coming, but I'm even more excited for the two Godzilla movies coming and I want to take this chance to tell you all what I want more the two movies. Godzilla Resurgence (2016) Godzilla returns in Toho's new movie, but not in the way we suspect. I was revealed that The king has "Forms" and the design we saw was his first form and the third/final form is closer to the original Godzillawe all know and love. But when I look back at the first form Godzilla seems to be zombiefied, as if he returned from the dead. At first I didn't think much of it and thought it was a scary design which is what I kinda wanted, but then I slept on the idea of Godzilla rising from the dead and I got an idea/theory. What if Godzilla's first form is a zombie Godzilla! We all know that Godzilla at times has regenerating abilities and the new design looks nearly identical to the '''first '''Godzilla, Gojira. What if in this new movie Godzilla returns after being killed in 1954 and our king is really pissed. What if Godzilla is a symbol of Nature's revenge? I believe that'll be very frightening and his other two forms are him regenerating and coming back alive. Well, if that's the case here's the second thing I want in this film, Godzilla killing humans. I don't mean like eating them I mean like stomping on them, and blowing them up. In the past we've seen Godzilla wreck cities but we don't really see humans dying. If we get that, than maybe everyone will take Godzilla seriously. Another thing I want is another monster. A monster that represents death, hell, fire, dark, and immortally. Almost like a satan figure monster thing. This monster represents Godzilla, it's like the Godzilla creature in Godzilla goes to hell and Ghost godzilla. It's just a frightening and scary monster that Godzilla will have to face. And why will it attack Godzilla? Because (If this really happens in the film) Godzilla escaped death and Nothing escapes death. Really I want a supernatural sci-fi horror movie version of Godzilla cause I want Godzilla to be new and I want toho to take Godzilla in another direction while still sticking to his real meaning. Godzilla 2 (2019) I want Godzilla two to be the aftermath of the first movie and the world has gone to utter chaos. There's protests and a debate over whether we should kill Godzilla or not and I want a death toll from the first movie not just by the Mutos, but by Godzilla as well, I'll also would like a cult that follows Godzilla as God, I feel like that'll be interesting with Mothra too. I also want new characters, characters that are at least affected by the first film and some of them could actually hate Godzilla. I also would like it if they nuke Godzilla just for him not to be harmed, I feel like that'll show how indestructible Godzilla is. The world needs to get involved in this too, not just america. Finally I'll like it if King Ghidorah was from space while having earth elements too, and save him for later don't just kill him right off the bat.